Fantaisie
by fwterrorista
Summary: —Todo está bien— sospiro — Hasta que sale de tu cabeza—


Y entonces ocurrió.

Tap... Tap... Tap~

La paz llegó, los reconocimientos fueron dados y las historias de varios héroes enfrentando a los malos fueron contadas.

Tap... Tap... Tap~

Muchos confesaron su amor y los afortunados celebraron, las familias se abrazaron y las ceremonias en honor de muchos fue dada.

Tap... Tap... Tap~

Me case más de diez veces y siempre sentí los nervios como la primera vez —entre nosotros, siempre sentí preocupación de que llegara algún idiota pregonando que la virginidad de mi futura esposa le pertenecía, irónico ¿Verdad?—

Tap... Tap... Tap~

_Mis exhalaciones húmedas escapan de mis pulmones mientras jadeo patéticamente por aire._

Tap... Tap... Tap~

Mi primera vez fue una verdadera odisea en la que no había dragón para salvarme el pellejo, oficialmente la perdí con akeno y extraoficialmente fui montado en el armario por un dragón infinito.

Tap... Tap... Tap~

Hay un pensamiento que siempre me provoca una sonrisa —Duro contra el armario hasta llegar a Narnia—

Tap... Tap... Tap~

El pandemónium fue desatado por una sonriente akeno quien anunciaba su triunfo en pleno desayuno, desde mi punto de vista ella era el quinto Ángel y yo el pobre desgraciado que no tenía la marca de dios en la frente.

Tap... Tap... Tap~

Algo impresionante del echo es la habilidad de Asia quien derrotó a koneko en enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y la sonrisa de mis padres a pesar de que el edificio se venía abajo.

Tap... Tap... Tap~

_Mis ojos ocultos bajo un simple trapo. Un par de manos recorren desde mis pezones hasta mi trasero quien es el siguiente en ser acariciado, apretado, estirado…_

Tap... Tap... Tap~

Por supuesto lo siguiente fue tener mi luna de miel con cada una y descubrir nuestro lado más íntimo y nuestras peores fantasías. La intensidad de Xenovia, el cariño de Rías, la pasión de Irina o la ninfomanía de...

Tap... Tap... Tap~

También me descubrí a mi mismo temiendo una orgía, no es lo que imaginas... bueno, si lo es.

Tap... Tap... Tap~

_Mi cuerpo se inclina, mis manos atadas en mi espalda se cierran en puños y mi boca se cierra dando muerte a gemidos. Ya no soy el poderoso dragón galardonado, ahora soy su simple perra._

Tap... Tap... Tap~

Es gracioso comparar la ficción en animes con la realidad. Desde la comodidad de mi cama me gustaba insultar a aquellos princesos que no hacían nada, me emocionaba pensar que sería todo un alfa en este mundo de betas y tendría la resistencia para atender a un orgía, la eyaculación precoz no era algo real para mí.

Tap... Tap... Tap~

Hay muchas cosas que pueden ocurrir en estás orgías donde solo hay un chico, si estás en algún mundo de ficción el chico saldrá de la habitación como si nada pasara después de horas y se prepararía un sándwich mientras las chicas estarían buscando su conciencia en algún rincón de la habitación.

Tap... Tap... Tap~

_Mi trasero es levantado y sacudido de nuevo hacia abajo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Mi falta de visión hace que sea más consiente de mi entorno y el placer que siento, mi nariz es invadida por cantidad de olores diferentes, sudor, jabón, lubricante, plástico, su femenino olor._

Tap... Tap... Tap~

En la realidad es muy relajante disfrutar de películas con esas chicas mientras abrazas de forma melancólica -Casi depresiva- un almohada y tratas de olvidar lo ocurrido hace quince minutos.

Tap... Tap... Tap~

Aún así fuí, con el tiempo, ganando resistencia para está actividad, pero esas malas experiencias se quedarán guardadas para ser un feliz y vergonzoso recuerdo.

Tap... Tap... Tap~

_Mi glande golpea su vientre plano cada vez que bajo y de nuevo apunta hacia lo más alto que da cada vez que subo, el semen tratando de salir por la uretra bloqueada solo hincha mi pene._

Tap... Tap... Tap~

Aún así puedo decir que estoy teniendo una buena vida, e perdonado a Raynare y me hubiera gustado llegar a conocer más a aquella chica que fue solo un peón más en el tablero.

Tap... Tap... Tap~

_Una mano soltó mi trasero, recorrió con sus uñas mis testículos, pene y glande provocando un extraño placer y se detuvo en el objeto bloqueando mi uretra... y mi mundo se llenó de estrellas._

Tap... Tap... Tap~

Estoy muy satisfecho y feliz de ser sirviente de un Demonio.


End file.
